Fires of the Past
by Viper96
Summary: A dark part of Blu's past has returned and the only question is can Blu stop them from getting what they want without the risk of losing everyone he loves. Please leave reviews.


Rio: Fires of the Past

**This is my idea for Rio 3 (Fires of the past) this one will feature some new allies, new enemies and a much darker side to Blu's history. I hope you enjoy it, please write reviews so I know what people think, also if anyone has any ideas about future give a few suggestions and I'll see what I can do.**

Chapter 1: The past

The air of the night was calm and silent beyond belief, you could hear the sound of the insects crawling across the logs and the ground of the forest. The sky was covered in a storm of grey clouds with a battering of rain smashing against the ground, not only that but lightning came crashing against several trees sending several animals running for cover. In the centre of the storm a small patch of forest remained undamaged by the storm a family rested in piece however for them things would soon be worse.

Two Spix Macaws stood over a small pile of sticks inside their nest, they were a couple waiting for their children to hatch from the eggs. The nest began to rattle slightly as not one but two eggs began rattling around and cracking open, after a few moments the parents leaned over, their hearts fool of love at the sight of their two beautiful children. One of them was a small light blue female, who they named Tara and the other was a dark blue male who they called Orion (better known as Blu). As the mother wrapped her wings around the two children, telling them a new life would soon begin for them, a sudden gasp came from the father. The mother quickly told her children to stay hidden within the nest while she ran over towards her mate and spoke to him in a worried tone.

Natasha "What is it Harold?"

Harold: "I believe it's them my dear Natasha, look at the top of the trees there a bird that's watching us it's a one of them, no doubt a sign they want to meet again"

Natasha: "What do they want now, how do they know about our new babies, I mean we have given them shelter, food and all of our other babies in the past but they can't have these ones"

Harold: "Your right my dear I am not letting them have any more of our children, they have already taken six and they will not take another"

Natasha: "But how can we stop them?"

Harold: "I'll tell you how, I am going to them and end this once and for all!"

Before Natasha could stop her mate from making a stupid mistake Harold was already flying alongside the bird that was waiting for them. In a moment of panic Natasha told the two children to stay put and don't leave the nest at all. She proceeded to chase after her mate while the children were crying for their mummy to come back. She had been gone for a few seconds before Tara ran towards the edge to go after her mother, Orion panicked and followed sister down a branch towards the clearing that their mother and father were heading towards. As they scurried along the rain was bouncing off their feathers, they desperately were sucking in as much air as they could take and they knew they had to find their parents because they would be safer with them. However as they hurried along they could a large shriek coming from just beyond the trees, this only accelerated their rate of running towards the noise. Finally they made it to a pair of bushes just before the clearing. They both peaked out only to watch in horror as an enormous bird flung Harold into a nearby tree and was held in place by the attacker's claw. Natasha was on the ground shear pain with almost no life left within her at all. Tara and Orion quickly hurried over to their mother in shock and horror, blood was running out through three large cuts around Natasha's stomach

Tara: "Mummy, are you ok"

Orion: "Please be all right mummy, please"

Both Tara and Orion were crying their eyes out at the sight of their lifeless mother trying to move towards the children. With what little strength she spoke to her children with her final words.

Natasha: "Please…keep safe my sweet children look after one another and never forget, I will always be with you…"

Both: "MUMMY!"

Silence fell as Natasha's eyes closed for the last time, her children, shocked and horrified, dropped to their knees beside their mother giving her one last hug, praying that this was not real. Several feet away their father Harold, who had been watching the whole thing, had a sudden surge of anger realised from deep inside of him. With it he was able to force is attacker away and he hurried over to his dead wife and two scared children. As he cradled his children in an attempt to calm his children down, but it was no use, he and his children were completely devastated by the death of Natasha. Harold then swiftly put his children behind him and faced the approaching attacker. The shadowy figure was soon covered in light from the moon shining on him. The attacker was a medium sized African crown eagle with large wings, razor sharp talons and black eyes that looked completely soulless. The creature moved closer and closer to the terrified family who attempted to back away but found themselves near the edge of a huge drop off point where children who can't fly yet could fall to their deaths.

Harold: "You better keep back Francisco or I'll rip you to pieces"

Francisco: "Don't kid yourself Harold now get out of the way so I can have your children, my boss wants to sell them to some investors"

Harold: "You have got to be kidding me, you just killed by beloved wife and now you have the nerve to demand my children! We have given you all of our other children and now you want more, you're a monster"

Francisco: "You chose to give us your children, you should be grateful that we let you lived this long anyway"

Harold: "How dare you, you will pay for the pain that you have caused, I will make sure that no one else is harmed by some pet bird"

Francisco: "I AM NO ONES PET, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT REMARK, PREPARE TO DIE HAROLD"

Suddenly Francisco seemed to be incredibly irritated by this insult and prepared himself for a charge attack at Harold. Orion and Tara's eyes widened open with fear while their father prepared to push them out of the way of harm. Just then Francisco charged forward towards the trio, Harold just then flung both Orion and Tara out of the range so they would not be injured, however as he pushed them, Francisco spotted this and veered slightly towards Tara but Harold saw this as well and leapt towards Tara, sadly he was too late and all three of them were sent falling down the extremely high edge were it would be impossible to survive. Orion, shocked by this hurried over to the edge in a hope of desperation they would be ok. Sadly he just saw his father and sister falling to their death, they were falling too fast to fly out and before he knew it they had hit the surface of the river underneath. As Orion began mourning the deaths of his family he could here just the tiniest sound of a plead for help. Orion quickly ran to the edge in the hopes it might be Tara or Harold, unfortunately it was Francisco, who had a broken wing and was now holding to single branch that was barely holding together. Orion was furious at the sight of the villain, for he had killed his whole family that he had barely known since he hatched, so in retaliation he picked a huge rock next to him and prepared to throw it at Francisco.

Francisco: "Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do you little pest. When I get out I will tear you apart, do you understand!"

Orion: "No you must pay"

Just as he said this he pushed the boulder towards Francisco, whose eyes opened up with fear at the sight of this and as he tried to get up the boulder snapped the branch off and the killer plummeted towards the same bit his family fell in. As the sound of Francisco screaming began to die down Orion wandered off back to the nest, rain began smashing down on the ground, puddles were forming with a mixture of rain water and tears from Orion's eyes. Eventually he made to the nest where he huddled up towards the nest where he tried to get some sleep, his heart was full of misery and fear with the memories still playing in his mind, like an endless form of mental torture, he hoped that this was just a dream but it just was not happening, eventually he finally managed to close his eyes after the first and possibly worst day of his, or so he thought.

Further away from the nest he was resting in a large military class helicopter was waiting on the forest ground with what looked like a bird cage centre in it. The only human aboard was asleep in the cockpit of the helicopter since it was too dangerous to fly that night. The rest of the crew were all different kinds of birds of prey who were chatting to one another.

Cedric: "Oh I cannot wait to get out of here, I personally prefer hanging out in cities as we all do"

Markus: "You can say that again, we just have to wait for the storm to clear and then were off to where again?"

Monica: "We're spending at least 20 years on the relaxing shores of Rio, where I can finally enjoy some sunshine and who knows maybe charming male or two"

Antonio: "Don't forget we're only between 15 and 17 years old"

Monica: "So what by the time we get there and explore I bet you I will find the perfect mate for myself"

Cedric: "Yeah, maybe a rat or mouse might be your perfect match (giggles)"

Monica: "Oh shut up will ya!"

After Monica had slapped Cedric for the comment he made, she turned towards another figure who was staring dead straight out of the window, like he was searching for something, utterly focused on finding something.

Monica: "What's wrong Victor"

The figure continued staring at the window as he spoke.

Victor: "Francisco and Ivan should have been back by now and the storm is picking up severely"

Cedric: "Maybe they were having trouble with those Spix Macaws"

Victor: "My brother might be stupid and annoying but I'm sure that even he could handle a couple of Spix Macaws."

Cedric: "I suppose, they should be back soon with a couple of new prizes"

Monica: "Indeed"

Suddenly there was a loud tapping noise on the door just to next to the group as they spoke, the tapping was hard and very rapid. Victor noticed this and immediately proceeded to unlock the door to let a massive a large Vulture who appeared to a have a video camera of some description strapped to his leg. The vulture appeared to be a nervous and shocked state.

Victor: "what the in the world happened Ivan, where is Francisco"

Ivan: "um…I don't know how to say this but he's not coming back…ever…"

A sudden silence filled the room with all eyes turned to Victor, whose claws were dragging across the floor of the helicopter, making an eerie squeaking tone that was irritating the others. He stepped towards Ivan, who was backing away slightly out of fear and nervousness. Victor then said in a low tone.

Victor: "who did it?"

Ivan: "well I was not right next to him at the time but I got footage from further away with this camera that I got to work finally."

Ivan proceeded to display the footage of Orion's family's deaths and the death of Francisco. Victor paused the footage when a clear picture of Orion came onto the screen.

Victor: "I promise myself that if I ever find that little brat again I will make him and anyone he cares for suffer severely, this I swear"

Monica: "You can count on us Victor to help you out in anyway"

Ivan: "Yeah we're right behind you Victor"

Cedric: "You betcha boss"

Antonio: "Count on us boss"

Markus: "We'll find this Spix Macaw and rip to shreds for you"

Victor: "Well it's always good to know I can always really on you guys"

Cedric: "If the storm was not this bad then I would go and find him right now"

Victor: "Do not worry, I have a feeling our paths will cross again at some point and then he will pay".

As the night surged on the storm eventually calmed down and by the morning it had become clear skies. As Orion woke up from his sleep and began listening to the sound of chorus going through the jungle he seemed to almost forget about the tragedies from the night before. He gazed around watching the birds flying and singing, he became so influenced by it he sprang out to attempt to fly as well but a sudden silence began to fall as sudden birds began disappearing from the trees…

**So this is where the film begins, the next chapter will be set sometime during Rio 2, I have to wait to watch the film first so I can get the detail correct. Just so you know Orion is obviously Blu for those who did not notice.**

**Species:**

**Victor- African Crowned Eagle**

**Monica- Falcon**

**Cedric- Owl**

**Ivan- Vulture**

**Antonio- Crow**

**Markus- Sea eagle**

**Please leave reviews**


End file.
